Zeno Astrid
"''That`s it! I`m sick of you`re killing! Those were my friends, ya know! ... Wait, what`s with you`re creepy grin?!?! Are you a psychopath?? Well, anyway, those were my friends, you monster!!! '' ''Undyne told me to hide, to get to Hotland quick, Run, Zeno! Run before the human gets you! No, I did not want to run away like a coward she thought I was, she`s the coward! I`ll show you how much damage a bartender can do!" -''Zeno before attacking Frisk on Genocide. Zeno Astrid is a Bartender who lives in Waterfall. They are a Weasel Monster and are one of the first inhabitants of Waterfall. They own the Astrid Bar. They are a Boss of the Genocide route, and are a extremely hard boss to defeat. Battle Theme: ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZpJudi7_iiw Appearance He appears to wear a striped Blue and Yellow shirt. He also wears a large red scarf that he found in the Trash Pile. His boots are very large and look as if they were burned. Story Zeno came from the Ruins after the Monsters were forced into the Underground, were he set up a bar and lived for a long time. The bar was getting very popular. Many people were attending the bar on a daily basis, that Waterfall became a tourist attraction. After the “Golden Age”, Zeno was going bankrupt after Grillbys went in business. He spent days trying to get a job, but to no avail. Around the time Frisk fell, he got lots of money from them buying Burgers. Neutral They are weirdly absent during the Neutral Run. It is theorized that he went officially bankrupt and were forced out of Waterfall to live in the City. Pacifist He is a there in the blood and flesh this time, at his bar, where you can go eat Water-Burgers and Fries. If you befriend him, he will give out free Burgers to you. In this route he is seen to be most happy out of all the routes. Once you are at the Pre-Asriel Fight, he is among the ones who step in to help the human. Genocide They are absent through the whole game. They never are seen until New Home. Once you pass through Asgore’s house, he will be standing in the basement, where the fight will begin. He will fire large Spears and Knives at the SOUL, and eventually use Gaster Blasters he said he “Borrowed” from Sans. After you take the last shot, he will lay on the ground only to fire a Huge Gaster Blaster at the SOUL. If you dodge it, you will automatically take the real last shot, and kill him. Trivia Zeno`s official theme is a alternate theme for "Giygas", made by Toby Fox before working on Undertale. There is a GrayScale version of Zeno somewhere on the internet, not shown to the public yet. Zeno is loosley based off of Grillby. Timeline Interactions Underfell- The most used AU version of Zeno. They are much more violent and rude, but not as violent as some of the other Underfell Characters. They have a black, damaged coat with red fluff and large silver boots. They hate Undyne and Sans, Sans especially. In certain RPs, they have possession of the Reality Crystal. Underswap- They are swapped with Muffet (Who is swapped with Grillby) They are a popular bartender that lives in Snowdin. They have a lot of crowds come to their bar everyday. They`re most regular customer is Papyrus. They never speak, and hate fights in his Bar. Category:OC